The Wedding of Dr John Watson
by xxNellxx
Summary: One-shot I wrote reflecting on the friendship of Sherlock and John. It's not till John leaves 221B to start the next chapter of his life that the pair realise how much they love each other. Set on the morning of the wedding.


**Just a little one shot based on brotherly friendship between my two heroes, Sherlock and John. I was wondering what Sherlock would do on the morning of John's wedding...I came to a conclusion that whatever it is, it wouldn't be half as bad as what he'd do during the ceremony! Lol!**

**Enjoy,**

**Nell**

**X**

…

221B Baker Street was preparing (sort of) for one of it's most important dates yet, the wedding of Dr John Watson. The night before hadn't been the most wildest of stag do's but at least it'd been something that the groom had enjoyed. A (free) meal at Angelo's provided by Sherlock and a couple of glasses back at 221B. Sherlock had been (to John's surprise) rather "good" about the whole "stag night" thing. John had certainly noticed a change in Sherlock since he'd announced the engagement, there'd been a deep sadness in Sherlock and as the weeks rolled along it'd really crept up on Sherlock. Thankfully, he'd taken last night well and was showing true congratulations to his best friend.

"John will you calm down!" Sherlock snapped, his eyes glued to the laptop as he browsed for fresh murder cases. He'd been craving a good murder for weeks now, he was sick of the same old dull cases of pure "tat" that kept cropping up.

"Calm down… are you being serious?" John stood staring at Sherlock buttoning up his shirt. "I'm getting married for Heaven's sake!" He cried running back into the bathroom to grab the comb from on top of the bathroom cabinet. He still wasn't satisfied with his hair. Sherlock shook his head, shut the laptop lid, and placed his hands together.

"I suppose I'd better get ready." He said more to himself then to John. John came back into the living room combing his hair; the look in his eyes was enough to make even Sherlock feel nervous.

"You're not ready?" John asked circling the room and stopping every couple of seconds to check his appearance in the mirror. "Sherlock please will you just do something, we've got half an hour and you're not ready and where is the damn taxi?" John practically yelled running back into the bathroom; grabbing his toothbrush, he brushed his teeth violently for the third time. Sherlock smiled and got up.

"Relax John; the taxi won't be arriving for at least, lets say forty minutes." He said. John flew towards Sherlock, his face now ghostly white and his hands already grasped on Sherlock's shoulders.

"What? But I'm supposed to leave here in thirty minutes!"

"Come on John you no what taxi's are like."

"This really isn't helping me."

"Sit down, shut up and don't forget your tie." Sherlock grinned and left John to get ready.

**...**

John heard the taxi roll up outside, he sighed and picked up his crutch making his way towards the stairs. He took a little glance over his shoulder and screwed up his eyes. He remembered the first night he met Sherlock, in that short space of time he'd already seen a serial suicide, been taken somewhere secluded in a limo and chased a cab before returning to 221B to be greeted by a "drug's bust." He looked over at the skull on the mantle, grinned, and slowly made his way down the stairs.

Sherlock stood with Mrs Hudson in the hallway.

"You look so handsome dear, she's a lucky lady." Mrs Hudson smiled giving John a small peck on the cheek before straightening his tie for him. John giggled and glanced at Sherlock who stood looking amazingly smart in his new suit.

"She is a lucky lady." He whispered, John smiled at him and Mrs Hudson scurried off to get her bag. "So." Said Sherlock placing his hands in his pockets. "After all this time, I suppose I always new that we'd end up standing here." He smiled. John nodded and leaned on his crutch.

"I suppose so." He said quietly, his fluttered up at his tall best friend. Both of them had never really expressed how fond they were of each other, they'd really never said how much they loved each other. "Let's go then." John said standing upright. "Mrs Hudson?" He called.

"John." Sherlock said. "I'm really going to miss this. You have been like a brother to me, in fact, you are my brother and I just want to say thank you for taking me in the way you did. You're the first person who has." He shrugged and offered his hand. John clasped it and sighed with slight sadness.

"It's not like I'm going away." John whispered.

"You'll have a wife to take care of now, and I'm sure you'll have some wonderful children and you'll make a fantastic father." The look of sadness in Sherlock's eyes also brought with it slight warmth and the pair of them lunged into a hug.

"Slow down, I'm not even married yet." John chuckled, so did Sherlock. "I'll visit you know that, and you're welcome round mine anytime. We can even slip in the odd case now and then. And when I do have a family of my own, they'll be your family to; uncle Sherlock…how does that sound?" John smiled letting go of his friend. Sherlock opened his mouth to speak and Mrs Hudson came back into the hallway slipping on her dragonfly broach and re arranging her fascinator. Sherlock turned back to John and nodded.

"That sounds wonderful. Now come on my dear Dr Watson we've a wedding to get you to!"


End file.
